Rebellion
by Sanako
Summary: Akira confronts Hikaru about their mutual attraction. [yaoi] [AkiraHikaru] NEW chapter!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. If only…**

**Notes: This story is set somewhere before the Hokuto Cup.**

~Rebellion~ 

"Let go of my arm! People are looking at us."

Hikaru's exasperation was obvious in his voice, but that didn't convince Akira to let go of the shorter boy. A number of people watched them with open curiosity. Hikaru tried to relax and look calm, but it was rather difficult when he really wanted to take a swing at Akira.

Akira glanced at the onlookers, but didn't release the other boy's arm, instead he kept on pulling him along until they were alone at the end of a shady alley.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to drag me here all the way from the Go salon. And in front of all those people!" Irritation replaced the embarrassment he felt, when he realized Akira still held his arm in a rigid grip.

"Would you please let go of me now?" He pleaded one last time. "Is this really necessary?"

"If you hadn't tried to ignore me I wouldn't have had to resort to this." Akira relaxed his grip on Hikaru but didn't let go of him completely. The tone of his voice was soft, but his gaze was as piercing as ever. "I believe I have your attention now."

Hikaru held his chin up and defiantly faced Akira. "And now that you have my attention what are you going to do?"

An arrogant smile formed in Akira's face as he studied Hikaru's expression. He acknowledged the challenge in his voice and was satisfied with it. This was the Hikaru he knew. He was after all, Akira's rival.

_What am I going to do? I'm going to make you mine._

Hikaru must have sensed Akira's intentions, because he started to slowly back away until he felt the cool wall against his back. Akira let go of Hikaru's arm but placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders instead. Hikaru was trapped and he knew it.

"We are going to have a talk." 

"I don't want to talk to you, don't be so damned stubborn!"

"You are the stubborn one. Let the games end once and for all and just be honest. There is something going on between us. We both feel it. We should stop trying to deny it."

Hikaru hadn't lied. He didn't want to talk to Akira. Being alone with him made him edgy. He had tried to ignore him, but the taller boy wouldn't allow it, and now Hikaru felt his self-control slip away.

"Don't decide things on your own." 

Hikaru's voice was barely above a whisper, his mouth felt dry and he licked his lips before he realized what he was doing. Akira didn't say anything, but stared at moisten lips. The intensity of his gaze made Hikaru's skin shiver.

Akira leaned closer to Hikaru, their lips were just inches away. "Do I frighten you?" Akira's silky voice finally broke the silence.

"Don't look at me like that, you are making me nervous." Hikaru confessed.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Akira let out a sigh. "Just admit that there is something between us."

"We don't really know each other. How can there be anything between us?" 

"I know everything I need to know about you" Akira replied. " You are determined, energetic, loyal and passionate… and you are attracted to me." 

Hikaru's cheeks were in flames. "How can you know that?"

"Am I wrong?" Akira's voice was low and husky. Hikaru swallowed hard. Akira moved one of his hands away from Hikaru's shoulder and slowly traced the line of his jaw with the tip of his fingers.

"I guess I'll have find out." He tilted Hikaru's face slightly and pressed his mouth against the other boy's lips. The shorter boy tried to resist, but when Akira's mouth opened over his and his tongue proved into the warmth of his own mouth, all rational thoughts abandoned him.

Hikaru felt his knees go weak and clung to Akira's neck. That was all the encouragement Akira needed to deepen the kiss. He felt himself moan in pleasure when Hikaru's tongue touched his, timidly at first, and then with growing eagerness.

Akira's embrace became hotter, rougher, more demanding. The more he tasted the sweetness of those lips, the more he wanted them. Hikaru was lost in the sensations that flowed through him and his body began to tremble. The intensity of the need that Akira awakened within him frightened Hikaru, and he finally managed to pull away from him. His breathing was ragged, his lips swollen and his faced flushed. 

Akira managed to regain some of his composure. Triumph was written all over his face.

"I dare you to say there is nothing between us."

Hikaru couldn't utter a word. He was shocked and embarrassed by his reaction to Akira's kiss; his taste still lingered in his mouth. 

"I want you. You want me. It's very simple." Akira's tone serious, with only the slightest hint of irritation showing. "Why do you want to make this complicated?" 

" I want you?" Hikaru was infuriated. "It was just a kiss!" He didn't sound very convincing. "You are jumping to your own conclusions."

Akira sighed. "It looks like you want to keep playing games." He turned away from the other boy and slowly started walking. "It seems that I'll be your opponent once more." He turned and faced Hikaru again. "And as you know, I play to win."

Hikaru lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Akira's lips curved into a predatory smile. "You will be mine." And with that statement, he turned his back on Hikaru and walked out to the street. 

Hikaru was speechless. He felt as if the floor had been pulled from under his feet, and had to lean back on the wall behind him. He touched his lips with shaky fingers, remembering the way Akira had kissed him. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Damn you Touya Akira!"

~The End… or is it?


	2. chapter 2

Notes: Just a short chapter, there's more on the way…maybe…

***

"I can't stand this, he's driving me crazy!" Hikaru grumbled as he sent a handful of black stones flying across his goban.  

It had been a couple of days since his encounter with Akira, but he still couldn't get it out of his mind. His complexion was pale and his eyes bloodshot. He'd lost his appetite and couldn't get any rest either. His nights had been a mixed of disturbingly erotic dreams and tense sleepless hours. He couldn't even concentrate enough to play a decent game of go. He was a wreck, and it was all Akira's fault.

Hikaru sighted with frustration, and went to stand before his small bedroom window. For the longest time he stood there, staring out into the night, struggling to make sense out of what had happened. A part of him wanted to be outraged at Akira's actions. But if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that another part of him had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly his senses were flooded with the memory of Akira's lips on his, and he felt like smiling inside. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was falling in love with Akira.

"God! This can't be happening!" Hikaru walked away from the window, and repeatedly smacked his head against the wall. "Snap out of it Shindou! You can't have feelings for that jerk!" His head was starting to hurt now, so he turned around and collapsed on the narrow bed next to him. 

Hikaru tried to think of all the reasons why he couldn't really be attracted to Akira. It didn't do any good to tell himself that Akira wasn't the most beautiful, sexy, exciting and intense person he had ever met, because he was. Which made it even more important to remember, that he also was extremely smart, calculating and egotistical. In other words: dangerous. 

Akira had declared he would make him his, he had talked about attraction and desire, but never about love. He intended to have him, but Hikaru wanted more then that, much more. He felt his chest tighten, and a wave of despair washed over him. 

"Love Stinks!"  Hikaru yelled at the ceiling. He'd never imagined that loving someone could make him so miserable. "It's no fair." Akira was responsible for all of this; he should be the one to suffer. An idea started to form in his mind. 

Yes, he wanted Akira, but on his own terms. Hikaru's lips curved into a cynical smile.

"Two can play this game." He whispered softly, and closed his eyes. "Touya Akira, you are going to love me."  

And for the first time in a number of nights, Hikaru slept like a baby.

***

To be continued?


	3. chapter 3

Thanks for all the encouragement, support and constructive criticism. It is certainly appreciated!

***

Akira kept tossing and turning on the bed, sleep eluded him. He did not like losing control of his emotions. That was unlike him. But the fact that he had done just that three days ago, and with Shindou, had been enough to keep him awake most of the night. Again.

            It was all Shindou's fault of course. Ever since that fateful evening when they played their first game, Shindou had become a recurring subject of frustration for Akira. He wanted to unravel all of the mysteries surrounding him. He wanted learn all of his secrets. He wanted all of him.

Yes, he wanted Hikaru and intended to make him his. He was not going to wait any longer. But he would not break the vow he made to himself. A vow that was proving more difficult to keep than he ever anticipated: he would make Hikaru admit he wanted him too.  

He wasn't sure when had it started. All he knew was that at one point, Go had become secondary and all that mattered was Shindou Hikaru. He had stopped thinking of strategies and stones; bright green eyes plagued his thoughts instead. He started to imagine running his fingers through strands of unruly bleached hair and planting kisses on smooth tanned skin. Akira found himself wishing he could run into Hikaru just to see him, just to be near him. At the same time he dreaded being close to him, for he feared what would happen if Hikaru discovered all of this.

Akira had never felt this way about anyone and it was eating him inside. He thought there was no hope that Hikaru could reciprocate this attraction, and that mere notion was enough to make him feel ill.

And he would have continued to believe in the hopelessness of this situation if it hadn't been for that almost fortuitous mistake in his schedule a few weeks ago. He had not been notified that the date of one of his demonstration matches had been changed, and showed up at the Go institute on the wrong day. After finding out about the mistake, he was going to hurry up and go home, but before he reached the lobby he spotted Shindou coming in and stopped dead on his tracks. Hikaru seemed to notice his presence at the same moment and his carefree stride came to an abrupt halt. They stood there, staring at each other for what appeared to be an eternity. And then the most peculiar thing happened: Hikaru's cheeks turned a furious shade of red. He appeared to be in a rush all of the sudden and practically sprinted pass by him.

Akira didn't overlook that reaction, and from that day on, he started to follow Hikaru's every move. He started to notice the way Hikaru glanced in his direction when he didn't think he was looking. The way he nervously tugged at the collar his shirt when he looked at him. How he constantly avoided him. The way he became slightly breathless when he was too close to him.

And then he knew. He wanted him too, even if Hikaru showed remarkable resistance to his kiss. 

_That kiss._

Akira grew restless again and got out of bed. He paced and he prowled around the small bedroom. He finally decided that maybe a little Go could help calm his thoughts. Akira settled in from of the board, his hand reached for the stones but he didn't grab them, he drummed his fingers on the edge of the goban and sighed. It was useless; nothing would take his mind away from Shindou and that kiss.

Even after days away from his presence and long after his blood should have cooled, this intense desire for Shindou remained. When he closed his eyes, he could see it all happen again. The way Hikaru faced him with defiance, the proud tilt of his chin, the challenge in his eyes. Akira's mouth went dry as he recalled the passion that had lurked in the depths of those emerald eyes. But it had been the slight shivers that run through Hikaru's body when he yielded to his touch that made him lose himself in the kiss.

Akira cleared his throat and mentally reprimanded himself for his lack of discipline. He had not intended things to occur that way. He was supposed to stay in control the whole time. He had only meant to confront Shindou, to make him acknowledge there was something between them, even to taunt and tease him a bit. He hadn't counted on how Hikaru's reaction would affect him. He didn't expect Shindou's lips to taste so sweet, his skin to smell so good or to feel so warm.  He never imagined that in extorting a response from the other boy, his own feelings would overflow and threaten to take completely over him. And that was something he could not allow to happen.

_You are going to surrender to me. _

_You are going to be mine._

_You will belong to me, and to me only._

Yes, that's the way it's going to be. And when that happened, he would finally free himself from the unbearable uncertainty, the hopelessness, the frustration, and the agony that was to want Shindou Hikaru.

***

To be continued… I think…we'll see.


	4. chapter 4 part a

This took forever to upload! Thanks again for the reviews and all the encouragement, you guys are most generous.

---

Hikaru stared blankly at the pages of his English textbook. It was useless. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not understand any of the sentences. He had never been good at this kind of stuff, and of course it didn't help that thoughts of a certain raven-haired boy kept creeping into his mind.

"What do I need to learn English for anyway?" he muttered to himself and snapped the book close, threw it on the small desk, and reached for one of the tattered manga that lay on the floor. He was just about to re-read the adventures of some bleached haired young ninja when loud knocking on the door interrupted him.

"Hikaru! Are you asleep? Hikaru, I'm doing the laundry, and I need to get your clothes." Hikaru's mother kept knocking persistently on the door. "Hikaru! Hikaru, open the door! HI-KA-RU!"

"Just a second mom!" Hikaru grumbled and got up. The knocking seemed to get even lauder. "I said just a second. What's the urgency, it's just dirty clothes." He opened the door and almost got trampled over by his mother in her haste to get to the laundry basket.

"Hikaru, is this all of it?" she asked while clutching the overflowing basket. "I want to make sure you have clean clothes for the weekend. Do you have any clean underwear?" she asked in a worried voice.

" MOM!" He groaned. "What am I, a kindergartener?" Hikaru shot his mother an irritated look, but she barely seemed to notice. "Yes mom, that's all of my dirty clothes in the basket. And yes, I HAVE clean underwear."

"Hikaru, you don't need to use that tone with me. I'm leaving in a couple of hours, and I just want to make sure you are all set for the weekend." She seemed more stressed than usual, and it showed on her pale complexion and shrilly voice.

"It's just that I don't feel comfortable leaving you all by yourself, even if it is for only a couple of days. Are you sure you don't want to stay at your grandfather's? Are you going to be fine? What if there's an emergency? What if-"

"Mom! Stop it, will you?" Hikaru was getting really aggravated now. " The way you talk you'd think you are going away for months or something. I'll be fine." He started to nudge his mother towards the door. The woman drove him crazy. He had almost successfully gotten her out of his room, when she abruptly stopped.

"What about your homework?"

Hikaru froze in place. "Homework… what homework?" He desperately tried to sound nonchalant, but his mother didn't fail to catch the apprehension in his voice.

"Your homework Hikaru. Your ENGLISH homework, remember? You promised me you were going to catch up with all the lessons that you've missed." She eyed him suspiciously. "You have not finished it, have you?"

" I… well. I'm kinda… working on it, but I, ah, I sort of need… you know, some…" He was struggling to find the words that would get his mother of his back.

" Some…someone to help me. Yeah! That's what I'm working on, getting some help." He was feeling pretty smart right now.

"What kind of help?"

"A friend is gonna help me, kinda like a… ah, like a tutor. Yep that's it. By the time you get back all my homework will be done. I'm gonna be so busy, that I won't have time to get into any trouble." And with that he finally managed to get his mother out of his room. He was beginning to think she would never leave, or worse that she would cancel her trip altogether. Well, technically it was his father's trip, but who cares.

He thought he heard the doorbell ring, but didn't pay much attention. Now all he had to do was get somebody to come over and help him. But who? Waya? No, he was even more hopeless than he was. How about Isumi? He is smart but way to busy, so probably not a good choice right now. Hikaru was thinking really hard.

"Akari!" She'd probably help him. She'd chew him up first, but she wouldn't desert him, right? And besides, it wasn't as if he actually expected to understand the stupid homework anyway. He only needed to show his mother that he was doing some work. That'd keep her off his back for a while. All he needed now was the phone.

Hikaru was congratulating himself for the great plan he'd come up with, when knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts, yet again. He groaned.

"What do you want now?" he yelled in exasperation.

"Hikaru, there's somebody here to see you." His mother cleared her throat nervously. "Open the door, how long are you gonna make your friend wait?"

Hikaru muttered under his breath something that sounded like _I'll show you manners all right_ and opened the door.

"Who is-" He couldn't finished his sentence. Standing in front of him was none other then Touya Akira, with his shiny black hair and piercing violet eyes. The same Touya Akira that plagued his dreams and robbed him of his peace of mind.

Hikaru wanted to scream. What the hell was Touya Akira doing here in his house? He wanted to demand and explanation. Too bad he seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

The other boy looked at him with mild amusement. He appeared very composed, and Hikaru wished that Akira didn't look impeccable in his preppy outfit, a sharp contrast to his own disheveled clothes. It made him feel inadequate somehow.

"Hikaru! Where are your manners?" His mother was livid. "What is your friend going to think?" She cleared her throat again, and turned to Akira giving him a nervous smile.

" I'm so sorry, please forgive my son's rudeness. I don't know where he gets that from."

Akira's eyes never left the shorter boy and noted the tension on his face. He smiled inwardly and turned to Hikaru's mother, regaling her with one of his trademark charming smiles.

"Please don't apologize."

Hikaru's mother was now openly gawking at Akira and blushing like a schoolgirl. Hikaru could not believe it, his mother was yet another victim of Touya's allure. It was disgusting.

"Oh my, such fine manners." Hikaru's mom brought one of her hand up to her face as if trying to cover her blushing cheeks, and laughed nervously. "Are you here to help Hikaru with his English homework?"

"English homework?" He glanced back at Hikaru who appeared to be petrified. "Why, yes. I'm here to help Shindou with his... homework." He smirked and turned his attention back to the boy's mother.

"Did I come you at a bad time? I thought I saw some luggage downstairs. Are you going two going on a trip?" He asked with just the slightest trace of anxiety in his voice.

"Oh, no no. It's just me and Hikaru's father. We are going to a relative's wedding in Hokkaido. Hikaru is staying and working on his homework." She was talking very fast, and waving her hands as if to emphasize her words. "Didn't Hikaru tell you?" She asked with a small frown.

"It must have escaped my mind"

"Well then, I'll leave you two. I've got to finish straightening the kitchen. Don't want to live a mess behind." She gave shrilly little laugh and made to leave, but turned back instead.

"Would you like something to drink? There's tea, and soft drinks downstairs."

"No thank you." Akira answered politely. "I think we better get started on that homework."

"Oh, of course. I'll leave you then." She smiled nervously again and went back to the kitchen.

"I thought she'd never leave." Said Akira in a low voice and walked toward Hikaru. "Aren't you going to invite me into your room?"

Hikaru stared at him for a moment and finally answered. "No".

Akira smiled that annoyingly smug smile of his, leaned ever so close to Hikaru, and whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, where you mother can hear us?"

Hikaru felt shivers run down his spine. He growled inwardly and muttered under his breath.

"Just get in you jerk".

---

Akira followed the other boy into the room, and closed the door behind him.

Hikaru went straight to the point. "What are you doing here?" He demanded hoarsely.

"I thought I was here to help you with your school work. What was it again? English?" Akira sounded way too amused for Hikaru's liking.

"Cut the crap Touya, I'm not my mother." The green eyed boy took a deep breath and repeated the question as calmly as he could. "Why are you here?"

"Well, " Akira sat down on the small bed still smiling, "you said we didn't really knew each other. And I figured, what better way to get to know you better than to spend more time with you in your house," his smile widened and then added "in your room..."

Hikaru stared at him in disbelief. Sure, a part of him wanted to believe that Akira wanted to know him better, that they could be friends even; that maybe Akira could love him... But the other part of him knew that was not the reason the raven-haired boy was here. He didn't look like he wanted to know more about him, he looked ready to pounce on him. He had some nerve!

Hikaru shook his head and chuckled softly. And to think he had almost convinced himself that he could come up with a way to make Akira fall in love with him!

"Do you think this is amusing?" Asked Akira, the mischievous twinkle still present in his eyes. "You think I'm lying?"

"Honestly? I think you are an arrogant, manipulative and deceitful jerk." Hikaru sighed. He also thought he was stunningly gorgeous, that his voice was the sexiest sound on the face of the earth and that his hair was softer than silk... but he was not about to tell him that.

Akira's smile faded. A look of pure determination replaced it. He stood up from the bed in one swift motion and advanced in Hikaru's direction until he was only inches away from him.

"I'm serious," He said, "I want to know you better."

Hikaru tried to step back, to put some distance between them, only to feel the cool wall against his back. Akira tilted his head to one side and leaned against him, resting one of his hands on the wall. A dreadful feeling of déjà vu washed over Hikaru.

"I want to know you. All of you." He whispered, and Hikaru closed his eyes against the waft of breath way too close to his ear. "You intrigue me". His words were silky soft, yet his actions determined and persistent. Hikaru guessed that any resistance from him would do little to change Akira's mind. It was as if they were playing Go, and Akira was aiming ruthlessly for victory, regardless of how that affected him.

Hikaru was about to shove the taller boy away and run, but halted. No, that was not the way he was going to free himself from this. He had gone through this before, and trying to escape hadn't done much for him. His mouth went dry, and he stared at the floor as he tried to muster the strength he needed. Sadly, the faint fragrance emanating from Akira's hair interrupted his thoughts and distracted him from the argument he was trying to formulate.

"Every time that I think I've got you figured out, you manage to surprise me." Akira confessed and his lips feathered across Hikaru's cheek. The heat of his mouth closed over his earlobe and Hikaru's resistance slipped dangerously. All too soon, he sagged against the wall, felt himself turn to touch his lips to Akira's.

Akira's lips closed over his and Hilaru's will dissolved beneath his touch. For the moment he did not care that the other boy manipulated him deliberately. For the moment, he wanted nothing but Akira's kiss.

And it was this kiss that granted him the answer to his predicament. The instant he allowed Akira to claim his lips, he felt him tremble too. And Hikaru was struck by a realization; he was not the only one affected by this passion. This was a two-way street. It was no more than a sensible decision that had Hikaru opening his mouth and allowing Akira greater access. He immediately felt dread well up within him, knowing that the stakes were high, but he knew what he had to do. He was going to turn the tables; he was going seduce Akira.

---

Will Akira get his way? Will Hikaru get the upper-hand? Will Hikaru's mom walk-in on them? The second part of this chapter is coming up soon... I'm serious!


End file.
